The Biggest Winner
by Shadow Dancer666
Summary: What would happen if Hojo and Rufus were lovers and how would it affect their lives? i wrote this just to see if i could, and i think that this is one pairing that should NEVER happen. probably. HojoxRufus, oneshot, implied lemon, and some kissing


Title: The Biggest Bastard

Rating: M

Pairing: HojoxRufus

Summary: I felt the need to write this one-shot after seeing an awesome picture by **peacefulchaos** on LJ. What would happen IF Hojo and Rufus were lovers and how would it affect their lives at Shinra.

**This is one of the pairings that should have never ever thought up. Then again, maybe some one will like this scary couple. shudders Oh, and "The Biggest Bastard" is the official title, but i had to make it kiddie safe. feel free to puke once you're done reading this.**

If anyone knew, he would try to forget. A person would be too sickened to let it go on, yet would be too scared to stop it. Hojo had that effecton people, and he liked it that way. It made his private life easy, almost too easy. He hardly had any challenges to speak of except his raising of Sephiroth and he would get bored. But recently, Hojo found a solution to his boredom in the form of the young Shinra, Rufus.

----

Rufus was a manipulating bastard not unlike myself, yet he is strangely naïve. For having grown up in Midgar, Rufus was quite untainted by the politicians and managed to have a sense of integrity, albeit a warped sense. His untainted and naïve mind is just too irresistible for me; I want to shape that mind, mold it to my tastes. It would be a challenge considering his father is President Shinra and the dogs of the Turk breed are always at the young man's heels, but I didn't get where I was by playing safe. No, not at all.

Step one was easy enough; meet Rufus Shinra and instill some curiosity into the boy. His mind is sharp and he loves to learn. All I had to do was talk vaguely about some of my work and invite Rufus to my office for an explanation of Mako influence on humans. Of course, I knew that the Turk would turn my offer down, but I knew that Rufus was too interested in how Mako enhanced persons could help his future. The statement, "Your father could be much more powerful if he put more into this research, but he is too insolent and stops at his seemingly invincible SOLDIERS," sealed the boy's interest. Note: Rufus dearly hates his father.

Once Rufus began sneaking away from his nanny Tseng (I'm afraid the Turk might have trained him too well), I began the next step. I began to make his manipulating mind go down paths he would've never gone without my prompting. He began exercising his natural gift and began to truly understand politics. Although I lack outstanding knowledge of it, I knew how to twist the boy's mind in my favor.

A few precarious weeks into my "private tutoring", I made a dangerous move; at the conclusion of one of our meetings, I let my fingers brush along Rufus's jaw line as I said my good night to him. Naturally, he was surprised, but I knew how to play with the mind of a child facing puberty – I had Sephiroth after all – show attention and he'll keep coming back. That is exactly what I did. The light touches, the meaningful smile, the intense gazes, I did it all.

I enjoyed seeing the baby Shinra try to hide his blushes and his obvious desire for more attention. A child such as he is always starving for attention and I was giving it to him at an agonizingly slow pace. My slow pace only served to draw him closer. Then Rufus did something that I didn't expect—during my lecture on the stupidity of ruling with fear, he pulled my sleeve to gain my attention I looked to see what he wanted and noticed that he had an air of confidence about him. He wasn't blushing or looking away. Instead, he was looking right into my eyes with such strength that it almost looked away. Before I could, Rufus stood up on his toes and pressed his lips against mine. I was surprised that Rufus would make such a bold move, but I quickly recovered and rewarded him for his courage. I placed one hand on the back of his neck and one hand on the small of his back and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. His virgin lips were so soft I couldn't help but take a nibble. This caused a moan to come for the boy and I could feel the beginning of his arousal. I pulled away quite content while Rufus looked agitated. Before he could speak, I continued my lecture.

That was the first of many kisses each of which I allowed him to get more and more aroused up to the point where the brat couldn't take it anymore. He questioned my actions and I decided that it was time for the next step in our "relationship". I took him to my never used bedroom and we had some hard sex.I discovered that he had a very high tolerance for pain and that he loved to be fucked into oblivion. I had no qualms of course; it's been years since I've bothered with any type of sexual pleasure, but Rufus was definitely a good fuck. His young, lean body was beautiful as well as flexible and strong. He was the perfect lover. I have to say that the Turk babysitters did a good job with his training. After that night, Tseng and the other Turk became extremely cold towards me and Rufus visited less often, but he did come. Rufus was thirteen and I was in control of his mind.

Years later (right before Avalanche attacked the Mako reactor)…

I was summoned to the Vice President's room to make a report on the Mako effects on the atmosphere. I was pleased with myself. Over the years, I managed to have Rufus do nearly anything I wanted; although he seems to be disgusted with most of my work, he was doing my bidding. When I entered Rufus's bedroom, he was already on the bed, nude. I smiled at the thought that he was all mine to do whatever I wanted. We had sex long into the night

----

As soon as Hojo was asleep, I let the scowl come over my face. He was a piece of shit, but a useful piece of shit. I knew that Hojo was only giving me attention as a child to use me in the future, but he didn't know that I only wanted to use him. As his "lover" I could threaten his job and keep him from doing some completely stupid things without him taking revenge on me. And all of his research was now only on things that would help me move up to the top. He underestimated me, and now he still believes that he is using me. I'm not above anything to get my way done, not even sleeping with Hojo can stop me.

----

Rufus smiled as he thought of his bright future.

**Please review! I would definitely like to know what people thought of this little fic. They are a strange couple...**


End file.
